The Great and Powerfull Obsession
by Etch Feather
Summary: Trixie has had to listen to Celestia talk about the magnificent Twilight her whole life. Now she'll finally get her chance to prove to her.. that she'll never have to leave. LOTS of gore and violence! Inspired by 'Cupcakes'  3. Not for the weak stomached!


The Great and Powerful Obsession

By: 3P1C PUPP7

Warning: Contains a scary obsession, with a bit of very graphic gore. Don't read if you have a weak stomach.

Trixie opened her door and tramped into her house. She was both angered and amazed. How could all those ponies think bad of HER? The great and powerful Trixie? Everypony looked at her in spite and disgust. Nopony bothered to think for a moment... just ONE moment, that she simply wanted the attention of just one certain pony in particular.

She dropped her hat onto her sturdy hat rack and undid her cape easily with her magic. She stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over. She made sure she looked pristine everyday, just to maybe have one pony look at her. She gave herself a wink, gently whispering to herself.

_She will love you..._

Approaching the part of her new home that had a curtain around it, she turned off the lights of the house, a mysterious glow coming from behind the curtain. It enticed her as she tugged on the curtains with her teeth, revealing what lay behind it.

_She WILL notice you..._

As she pulled it back, the orange glow spread across the other places of the room, setting ominous shadows in the unseen corners. Trixie slowly walked over to a picture sitting beside purple candles, each colour getting lighter as it moved away from the picture. Trixie smiled to herself as she lowerd her head towards the picture. How beautiful she was.

_Even if you have to force her..._

She stuck out her tounge and slowly licked up the glass covering the photo, imaging the feel of the real thing pressed against her tounge. She pulled away with a string of saliva hanging from her mouth, connected to the lips of the figure in the picture.

"Trixie will have you one day... my sweet..."

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!" A small chirpy voice from outside called out as she knocked on the door with her hoof. Twilight rolled over in bed and forced a pillow over her ears. She was up until 2AM studying again. Spike had told her time after time to get some rest, but SHE wasn't the baby dragon, so she figured she would be able to get some extra shut eye.

The knocking continued at the door, and the voice kept on calling out, just getting louder. With a moan, Twilight got up and walked over to her mirror, brushing out her hair carefully with her magic, as she brushed her teeth with her right hoof. She couldn't help but wonder what time it was, sense Spike was still sleeping in his bed beside her's; He was usually up nice and early. Reluctantly, she walked over to the door, attempted a kind smile, and opened it.

"Well it's about time you got out of bed!" Applebloom looked up at her, her face in frustration.

"Sorry Applebloom... I just stood up really late again studying." Twilight smiled as she looked down at the mad filly. The face she was making was priceless.

"Aww shucks... why do you even need those silly books? Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Well... for one... I'm Celestia's number one student.. so I need to keep up with my studies... and number two, I like to read a lot!"

"_Like_ to read?" Applebloom looked at her puzzled. "You are one strange pony!" She giggled. "Uhm.. look... I know you and the other girls don't really like her... but I think Trixie's magic cool.. and I-"

"Wait wait wait... I don't want to do anything with that pony. She gives me a bad vibe..." Twilight looked over at the ground to her right, sharply cutting off Applebloom's speech.

"But it's really interesting! She has explosions and fireworks and she does a lot of neat tricks! She even fought off an Ursa Major! Don't you remember what she said?" She looked up at Twilight.

"Oh please! I think she's just exaggerating. Besides, why can't you just get Applejack to take you? She's your sister after all." Twilight sat down on the grass, her legs getting a bit tired from just standing in the same spot.

"Because the moment I mentioned Trixie, she said "Nooo way!" and trotted off somewhere else. And you can do magic too! So I just figured... why not ask Twilight. Could you PLEASE take me to her show? It's supposed to start in a little bit! I promise we don't have to stay for long..."

Twilight looked at the adorable filly, before letting out a sigh. "Fine... I guess I had nothing to do today anyway..." She turned back inside, quickly searching out Spike with her eyes. Twilight smiled at the baby dragon and proceeded to exit her house.

"Spike! I'm going out for a bit!" Twilight yelled out before closing the door behind her.

"Ya ya..." Spike grumbled and turned over in his bed.

Trixie stood up from her bed, still cuddling a small stuffed teddy bear. She picked it up and kissed the side of it's leg, where a familiar cutie mark was stitched in. She smiled and tussled a bit of it's hair, which had been replaced with something else. She tossed the bear on the bed after one last hug and walked over to her mirror, looking herself over and making sure her mane was perfect. She nodded to herself and threw on her dress. She looked back to check on it, and noticed the lettering that was supposed to be on the inside was showing. She giggled and flipped it back over, before gently placing it back on.

After a few more minutes of getting prepared, she put on her magical hat, checked herself over again and walked out the door. As she walked down the roads, many ponies looked at her with several different expressions. Some smiled, a few waved, and one even said hello. But besides that, all of them just stared at her. It was like she was the bad guy. She shook her head, making herself smile for the sake that she might see _her_.

She made it to the stage where the performances were, and peeked around the back to the stage area. No one was there. Trixie's face dropped as tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. She was Trixie after all. She was doing everything Celestia had taught her. Why wasn't it working? Just as she turned her head to go backstage, she glimpsed a purple pony in the corner of her eye.

With joy, she jumped around, certain it was her. Unfortunately, it was a smaller pony with a different cutie mark. She looked at the ground.

_Maybe she WON'T notice you..._

Just as she was about to cry, a small voice from behind her perked up.

"Uhm... Ms. Trixie?" It asked in a nervous tone.

Trixie jumped and turned around quickly, looking down at the small pony. "Y-yes?" She stuttered from the surprise.

"Will you be doing magic today? I don't see anyone here..." She looked back up at her, confused.

"Well... you see... the great and powerful Trixie needs sometime just to practise her magic... so that she can become even more powerful!" Trixie smiled.

"Aww... but I wanted to see your magic..." The small filly grumbled.

"Sorry small one... but Trixie can't really do anything about that today..." She frowned and shrugged.

"Ya, you're REAL great all right..." Another voice said that Trixie hadn't even noticed. She looked up.

It was her.

Trixie couldn't move, she could only stare. She stopped breathing. Her heart started to beat faster than normal, and she simply couldn't believe her eyes. Her hooves shaking, she tried to speak, but her mouth simply froze.

"K'mon Applebloom... let's go..." Twilight nudged her over with her hoof and started walking away, bringing the disappointed Applebloom with her. Trixie couldn't stand to watch them walk away like that. She made her legs shake and her lip quiver, before she finally regained controll of her body.

"WAIT!" She called out as loud as she could, making Applebloom turn excitedly. "J-just come back tomorrow... and Trixie will have a special trick just for you!" She smiled at her.

"How does that help with right now?" She asked, puzzled.

"W-well..." Trixie's thoughts ran fast as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well what?" Twilight snorted.

"Trixie needs help with the spell! And Trixie needs to practise it!" Trixie yelled quickly. "S-so... Trixie was wondering... uhmm.. that purple friend of yours..." Trixie began to smile, hiding her urge to grin too large. "Twilight, is it?"

"See Twilight! She even guessed your name! How cool is that?" Applebloom jumped up and down in place.

Trixie giggled. "Trixie was wondering if you could convince her to help Trixie with this new spell... she doesn't seem to like Trixie very much...but I can tell she's VERY good with magic." Trixie looked back up at Twilight, and she felt her face turn red.

"Of course she can!" Applebloom looked up at Twilight with the biggest grin she could manage.

"But-" Twilight double taked and tried to think of an excuse.

"You SAID you had nothing to do today!" Applebloom frowned.

Twilight tried to argue, but realized it was pointless. With a sigh, she thought about her situation. Maybe she could use this time to get to know Trixie better. Maybe there was something about her no one knew that made her a better person. "...Fine..." She finally let out.

Trixie had to hold back her excitement when she heard those words. Today has to be the luckiest day of her life. She walked over to Twilight, trying to controll her trembling.

"Why don't you go back home for now, Applebloom?" Twilight suggested as Trixie approached.

"If it means I get to watch you both tomorrow, then sure! Bye Twilight, Bye Ms. Trixie!" Applebloom giggled and ran off somewhere into town, surely to meet up with Scootaloo.

There was an awkward silence as Twilight and Trixie looked at each other. One's face showed annoyance, and the other nothing but admiration.

"Well?" Twilight asked, impatiently.

"O-oh! Of course! Trixie's greatest apologies! Would you like to go back to my Trixie's to practise?" Trixie tried to sound as calm as she could.

"Sure, why not?" Twilight rolled her eyes.

Trixie led the way as the two walked back towards her house, a maniacal grin over her face.

"Well... this is Trixie's home!" She smiled and waved her guest in, smiling cheerfully now.

"It's actually... quite nice!" Twilight looked around. It wasn't at all what she expected. It was so clean and tidy, it was nicely decorated, and there was a bookshelf. Twilight smiled, thinking that this wouldn't be so bad.

"T-thank you!" Trixie nearly squealed. "Now.. about that spell..."

"Oh yes, of course!" Twilight smiled at her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well... first you need to be nice and comfortable!" Trixie dashed over to a chair and pushed it towards Twilight, urging her to sit down. Twilight smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" She giggled and sat down.

"And you have to completely relax yourself, other wise the magic will break!" Trixie bounced over to a book shelf and picked out a book, flipping through the pages carefully.

"Okay..." Twilight glanced at the book, recognizing the cover, but not remembering the words. She closed her eyes, relaxed, and felt the presence of magic fall over her. It always felt so nice to be wrapped in something so comforting. Perhaps Trixie really WAS a good person!

As Trixie concentrated, she smiled and laughed, the sound raspy and cracking. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly worried, Twilight tried to open her mouth to speak, but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes wouldn't open, and she couldn't move her arms. With sudden shock, she remembered the words engraved on the cover of the book.

Sleeping Spells.

Trixie stopped the spell as she noticed her guest fall into a deep trance. She walked over to her, giggled and pulled out a pair of scissors. She rubbed up against Twilight's hair and sniffed it over and over again, before cutting off a bundle.

_Even if you have to force her..._

__

Twilight woke up with a sudden urge of adrenaline. She tried to get up, but she was being held down by something attached to her legs. She looked around the strangely lit room, searching and trying to recall where she was. In front of her was a book, labelled _Dreams_. She tried to use her magic to release herself, but she couldn't feel anything working.

"Trixie's so sorry, darling! Trixie was scared she made the spell too strong!" A familiar voice called out from the dark, where another light was starting to burn. Trixie lit the candles in the room slowly, synchronized with the sky outside, which slowly began to darken.

"Trixie! What are you doing? What happened to the spell?" Twilight gasped as she tore at the restraints, with no success.

"This IS the spell! Trixie's own special one!" Trixie giggled and used her magic to light all the candles at once. Twilight looked around the room in shock and horror.

Her cape had golden letters imprinted under it, spelling out her name, and she saw a small perch in the back of the room, where she could faintly recognize a picture. A picture of her. She tried to flail once more, but it only tightened her bonds. When she stared up at Trixie, she was holding a bear with her exact cutie mark on it's side, and her own lock of hair glued onto it's head. Trixie was clinging to it as tight as she could.

"Don't you like him? His name is Sunset!" Trixie giggled.

"I don't care! What are you doing?" Twilight screamed at her.

"Trixie just wants some alone time with you! After all, you ARE the pony I dream about."

Twilight looked confused, but looked back at the book if front of her. _Dreams._

_"_You like books, don't you?" Trixie giggled and started to turn the pages with her magic. Twilight looked at all the pages. Every single one was filled with pictures of her. There were several strands of her hair taped to the pages, hearts drawn all around them, and even letters that she had privately written to the Princess herself.

"H-how did you get these?" Twilight looked up in fear.

"Trixie couldn't help herself! Celestia always talked so vividly about you, so Trixie stole some scrolls and read them. Trixie got to really know who you are, Twilight. Trixie grew to adore you. And it always felt so good to rub the letters against Trixie's skin... it felt amazing... just knowing that you had been so close to something I had..."

Twilight knew something was wrong with her. This wasn't normal. She kept trying to use her magic, putting all her concentration into the task, and after a small but of strain, eventually felt something conjuring up. Relieved, she focused on trying to untie herself. Trixie looked down at her, noticing one of the bonds was becoming looser.

"Now now now..." She smiled and leaned in closer to Twilight, patting Twilight's head. "We can't have you leaving Trixie, can we?" She stood up, putting her hoof on her shoulder, pressing her into the ground, Twilight grunting as she tried to force herself back up. With her other hand, Trixie hit Twilight's horn as hard as she could.

With a sickening crackle, Twilight felt the horn in her head tear away from her skull, the skin ripping apart. She felt a warm fluid flow down her face into her eyes. She could smell the new essence of blood in the air. She was in shock. She couldn't say a word.

Trixie bent down and grabbed the base of her horn with her teeth, and tore up with all her might. It ripped clean out, causing blood to squirt all over her. She spat out the horn in front of Twilight, landing with a disgusting thud, causing Twilight's body to start shaking in disgust. Trixie looked down and grinned at her stained fur.

"You're all over Trixie, Twilight." She laughed and leaned in, sticking out her tounge. She licked the spot where the horn was over and over, savouring the taste of Twilight's blood. It was so unique. Twilight grimaced at the added pain and tried to scream, but it was no use. She was in too much shock to do anything.

_She WILL love you..._

Trixie drew back and licked her lips, trying to get as much as she could. Her mouth was crimson red, and she loved the taste of it. She looked down at the sight of Twilight lying in agony.

"Don't worry my love..." She pressed her lips against Twilight's forcefully, smearing the blood over her lips as well. "Trixie will love you forever... no matter what you look like."

"I'll... I'll..." Twilight managed to gasp out in the midst of all her pain. "I'll NEVER love you."

"Oh don't be silly my love, you're simply not used to so much affection..."

"Affection? You call THIS affection?" Twilight screamed in a rage. "This is disgusting! How could ANYONE love a pony like you?" She finished with a snarl.

Trixie looked at her, shocked. The one she loved just tore her heart in two. She stood up, and walked around. At first, she couldn't believe it. She walked around, and started to laugh.

"How could you say that...?" Trixie laughed as she faced Twilight again, before her face expressed anger. "YOU will love me, I know you will!" Trixie screamed as she lifted Twilight up, the chains acting as shears as it ripped off all the skin on Twilight's hoof. She screamed out in pain, unable to resist the magic moving her around. Trixie turned her body around and slammed it back into the floor. Twilight's arm was still stuck under her, and as she hit the ground, she felt a snap, and heard a crunch. She felt her front leg turn into an inconceivable position, and a sharp pain shoot through her body. The front leg snapped at the elbow, tearing through the skin and shooting blood all around her.

"STOP TRIXIE! MY LEG!" Twilight screamed as the crunching continued, as she was being ground into the floorboards.

"Trixie told you! She'll love you no matter what! Even if you have no legs!" Trixie laughed evilly and rolled Twilight back one more time, hearing a gut wrenching snap as Twilight's leg twisted all the way around, completely breaking the bone, which severed all the nerves. Trixie smiled to herself as she saw the arm lying under Twilight, her skin stretched and twisted, barely holding it in place.

Twilight's eyes widened and her breathing ramped up, since she could no longer feel, or see her arm. Tears streamed through her eyes, the taste of her own blood still in her mouth. Trixie walked over and put herself over top of her, once again forcing them to kiss. She pulled back suddenly, looking Twilight in the eyes.

"Tell me sweetie... in all your studies... did you ever figure out what etching is?" She grinned as she silently brought over a small knife.

Twilight looked up at her in hysteria. Why was she asking her this? "It's when you want to mark something into something else... so it stays there... permanently..." Twilight looked at her in horror.

"Correct! You really are the smartest pony I've ever seen..." Trixie giggled and placed the knife above Twilight, making her whole body tense up in fear. "Trixie feels bad about not letting you have a choice in any of this... so tell Trixie..." She brought the blade up to the fur on the chest, pressing down slowly. "Where do you want me, my love?"

Cringing in the new sting of pain accompanying her head and hooves, she shouted the first thing she thought of, desperate to please Trixie, trying to get her to stop. "I don't care!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

"So it's Trixie's choice?" She smiled. "Roll over." She commanded as she got up. When Twilight didn't make an effort to move, she grew impatient. "I said... ROLL OVER" Trixie rammed her horn into Twilight's side, tearing through her ribs into her lungs, leaving a huge gash in her side. Twilight screamed louder than before, her breath depleting from her cries as the air escaped her punctured lung. She tried to push Trixie away, but her muscles didn't budge.

Pulling out her horn, Trixie rolled her head back in laughter as she felt the blood drip from her horn onto her face. She leaned over Twilight, who was now on her stomach. Carefully, she took the knife and pressed it into Twilight's back. Carefully, she carved out the letter 'T' into her left shoulder, going over it again so she could cut clean into the skin. When she had reached the first 'I', Twilight's body twitched and caused the blade to slip and slice itself deep into her back.

"Oh Twilight, look what you did! Now I have to start over!" She shook her head as she took the knife back out, putting a single slice across the letters she had already etched in. Twilight let out more screams as Trixie started again, the volume of her agony increasing with each letter.

"Now... Trixie will always be with you..." She smiled as she gently turned Twilight back over on her back, the splintered floor stinging her shoulders even more than they were. "Please... just let me hold your hoof..." Trixie whispered as she pushed onto the skinless hoof, sending a razor blade feeling up the arm of Twilight, who was gasping for breath. Trixie snuggled up beside her love, noticing the warmth of her blood over her fur. She kissed Twilight on the lips hard, pushing her tounge into her mouth. Twilight tried to bite down, but her muscles weren't listening to her anymore.

"Oh Twilight... don't you see how good it is when you love someone like I do?" Trixie relaxed into the fur of Twilight, finding comfort in her pain.

_ She needs you now... she loves you..._

Twilight violently hacked up blood, coughing it onto Trixie's face by accident.

"You're so silly Twilight-"

"I don't love you." Twilight softly whispered.

Trixie instantly stood up and stared down at her. "What did you just say?"

"I DON'T... LOVE... YOU." Twilight shouted the words out using the last bit of strength she had.

_She will NEVER love you..._

Trixie looked around her room. All her life. All she did. Just for her. All she wanted was her, and here she was, helpless, and she STILL didn't love her.

_NEVER._

Trixie turned and grabbed the knife that was on the ground with her mouth. She turned and stabbed it deep into Twilight's chest without a second thought.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE TRIXIE!"

Twilight gasped in shock as she felt her conscience fading from her. Things were getting blurry. The pain was too intense for her body to do anything but try to get rid of it, but Twilight knew there was no hope left for her.

Trixie stabbed into her 5 more times in her rage, before throwing the knife at the ground again.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART?" She screamed and dug her hooves into Twilight's chest, ripping open her chest cavity. She searched through it, tearing apart her insides. A sickening sloshing noise echoed through her house as blood built up in her chest and organs were turn to shreds by broken bones. Seeing her target, she reached down with her horn, piercing her heart with it. She pulled back up and waved it over Twilight's face, her eyes now soulless and empty.

"DO YOU SEE IT? IT'S RIGHT HERE!" She pulled the still beating heart off her horn and smashed it to the ground, sending splatters of blood in all directions.

Trixie breathed heavily as she stared down at her dead love. Her soul was gone. Trixie backed up and looked around, now realizing what she had done. She had killed the one pony she wanted more than anyone else. She started shaking, her hooves clattering against her teeth as she repressed her smile. She had hatched an idea.

Her eyes searched around the house as she searched for a few items. One by one she picked them up, giggling to herself. As she searched, she saw herself in the mirror once again. Her mane was a mess, with hair crusted up from all the bloodshed she had caused. Her face was slathered in red, and her hooves had strands of organs hanging off of them. Trixie walked around, gathering more things as she licked at her front hooves, loving the sensation of having something so personal to Twilight. She walked back over to the body, and dropped all her supplies on the ground next to her.

Once again she dug into her body, removing all the organs and tossing them aside in different directions, blood spraying everywhere and slathering things all over her house with blood. Once her whole cavity was empty, Trixie dipped her head in a little, engulfed in the smell of newly slaughtered flesh. Smiling, she picked up the dismantled heart and placed it back in her chest carefully, being sure to have it centered. She took the first of her supplies off the floor. A nail. She drove it down through the heart into the back of her chest, blood pouring out on the floor. Again she reached her head into her open wound, kissing her heart and licking the bloodied nail. Trixie pulled back her head and shook Twilight a bit with her hooves. The heart wasn't going to budge.

Trixie snicked and her pupils dilated, the light in the room starting to dim. She picked up something else she had gathered. A needle and string. With all her might, she pushed back on Twilight's chest, snapping it closed and tearing more skin off. She worked through the blood and mess, proceeding to sew the seams back together. She tugged with her mouth, pulling the string through again and again, until Twilight was all fixed up; A permanent corset restraining her. Satisfied, Trixie turned and used her magic to lift the limp figure into the air, blood dripping onto the floor as it leaked from her body. Trixie looked behind her as she heard skin tear and something limply hit the floor. She giggled at the mutilated arm, picking it up with her magic along with the rest of the corpse.

Trixie burrowed deep into her covers, now realizing how tired the whole ordeal had made her. She pulled up Twilight beside her on the bed, snuggling her bloodied mate, the feeling of their fur touching making her smile in delight. She closed her eyes and wrapped her front legs around Twilight. She had finally gotten what was hers, And now, as she lied there with a grip on her love, she realized she would never have to let go. 


End file.
